1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly reliable laser annealing process suited for use in mass production of semiconductor devices, which enables uniform annealing at high yield. More particularly, the present invention provides a laser annealing process of a deposited film whose crystallinity had been greatly impaired by the damage it had received through processes such as ion irradiation, ion implantation, and ion doping.
2. Prior Art
At present, methods of lowering of process temperatures in fabricating semiconductor devices are extensively studied. The reason for such an active research for low temperature processes owe partly to the need for fabricating semiconductor elements on an insulator substrate made of, e.g., glass. Laser annealing technology is regarded promising as the ultimate low temperature process.
However, conditions for laser annealing are not yet established because conventional laser annealing processes were each conducted independently under differing conditions which depend upon the apparatuses and the coating conditions chosen individually in each process. This has misled and has allowed many to think that the laser annealing technology fails to give results reliable and consistent enough to make the process practically feasible. An object of the present invention is to establish, for the first time, the conditions for a laser annealing process which yields highly reproducible results.